


Since We've Been Gone

by obnoxiousandannoying



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Hollowpox, Nevermoor, Timeskip, Wundersmith - Freeform, canon? whats canon, lore making sense? dk her, wOOoOOO post-book 9 timeskip time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxiousandannoying/pseuds/obnoxiousandannoying
Summary: ! HOLLOWPOX SPOILERS AHEAD !An epilogue-timeskip-esque type thing in which 919 are all in their early twenties, out doing their own thing, and have a little hang out of sorts to keep in touch.disclaimer; i'm not worrying too much about canon with this seeing as we don't have a lot of canon material to do with their futures or anything yet, so i'm just going off my own headcanons + ideas for this. hope you like it :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“…and take this too, goodness knows it’s cold enough to freeze your nose off out there,”

“Jupiter, please, one scarf is enough for me, I’ll be suffocated-”

“Better to be die from two cosy scarves than hypothermia, that’s what I always say,”

“No, you don’t,” Morrigan wriggled out of his woolly grasp and readjusted her beanie, smiling a bit. “We’re only out in the weather as long as it takes to get to the Gob, I’ll be fine. Worry wart,” she gave him a jab on the arm. “I’ll see you at dinnertime, alright?”

Jupiter grinned as he patted her shoulder and waved her out of the Deucalion’s doors. “Alright, have fun.”

Morrigan Crow, now a full twenty-two years of age, pushed her gloved hands deep into her coat pockets as she made her way to the Brolly Rail, the gentle but chilling wind biting at her face. Hooking her umbrella on to one of the steel loops, an action that she carried out almost robotically now that she had been doing it so long; her numb cheeks warmed a little at the thought of seeing her unit again.

  
The holidays had started just a week ago, and now that they were all done with their internships, work, and schooling, they had all jumped at the chance of a get-together. The Goblein Library seemed an appropriate place to meet, seeing as Mahir and Thaddea would both be getting off their shifts there in time to see the rest of them. Both eager and enthusiastic Book- Fighters- in- Training, Mahir and Thaddea’s separate loves of knowledge and bashing heads in made them perfect for their new jobs at the Library.  
  
Jumping off at Old Town, Morrigan held her brolly tight to her chest, admiring the Christmas decorations the residents and shop owners of the area had put out. Fairy lights, mistletoe, holly, tinsel- everything sparkly and Yule- related was perched somewhere on every building in the streets. Christmas was possibly Morrigan’s favourite time of year- everywhere she looked there were reminders of the happiest memories she'd had so far during her time in Nevermoor, or more rightly in her life; but she was distracted from her admiration by a yell.

“Morrigan? Mog, over here!” She turned her head in the direction of the voice to see Archan smiling widely and waving at her, Lam and Cadence at his side.

“Arch! Hi,” she greeted him, giving him a frosty hug and smiling. “It feels like ages since we’ve seen each other,”

“Yes,” he said, nodding. “And Lambeth and Cadence too, I presume?”

“Oh, well I usually see Lam when she’s at Wunsoc nowadays, and Cadence-” They met eyes and the mesmerist raised her eyebrows. “I haven’t seen her in a while, actually. But it’s a whole different thing being all together like this, I’ve really missed it.”

“Mm, it feels like proper _years_ since I’ve seen some of us… like Francis! Where’s he been off to again? The Second Pocket?”

“The Third, I think,” said Lam.

“Ah, that’s the one.”

“Can we go in? We’re going to freeze to death out here.” Cadence said, her voice slightly muffled behind her scarf.

Stepping through the disorienting doors of the Goblein, they came out the other side to the sight of Hawthorne and Thaddea talking animatedly to each other, and Mahir laughing from behind the front desk. He looked up and grinned when saw them come in.

“Hey! Guys, they’re here.”

“…but I think EVERYONE saw _Has Eyes As Piercing As A Thousand Needles’_ loss coming from a mile away, I mean did you _see_ the way its rider was steering it? How an airhead like that ever made it into the tournament will forever mystify me-”

“Thaddea- the others are here-”

“ _Right_? I actually spoke to that rider before they went out, you will not _believe_ the cockiness of this person- never more glad to see someone leave the stadium.”

“HAWTHORNE, I said Morrigan and the others are here, you can talk about dragons later.” Hawthorne’s head shot up at the mention of Morrigan’s name, his face lighting up when he saw the four of them approaching the desk.

“Hey, Hawtho- gOOD THING ABOVE, calm down, I saw you last week,” she said, almost tipped over by his ginormous hug.

“I know, I know- it’s still a full _week_ , though,” He smiled and turned to Arch, his face softening. “Hey, Tater- it’s been too long.” He then bowed so low Morrigan thought he might injure his spine, taking Archan’s hand and placing a loud kiss on it.

Arch retracted his hand quickly, wiping it on his jacket. “ _Eugh_ , Hawthorne, please,” Whether his face was red from the cold or otherwise, Morrigan couldn’t tell.

“Sorry, sorry- did I embarrass you?” He rolled his eyes, moving to greet Cadence and Lambeth.

“If he wasn’t embarrassed by that, I sure was,” Cadence said.

Lambeth smiled as Hawthorne leaned down to hug her. “You’re becoming quite the gentleman, Hawthorne.”

Hawthorne tilted his head at her, a hand behind his back. “I sure would like to think so, m’lady.” Cadence and Morrigan rolled their eyes at each other.

Morrigan moved towards Mahir and Thaddea. She smiled at both of them, Thaddea shaking her hand and saying, “Still at it with the sparkles, I assume?”

She chuckled. “It’s been a full year and a half, Thaddea. I haven’t stopped being a Wundersmith.”

The fighter shrugged. “You know I have to check anyway.”

“Phew!” They all turned at the sound of the doors spinning around again. Anah came through this time, her golden ringlets ruffled (or as ruffled as they could be) under her hat. “Oh, goodness- I’m so sorry I’m late, the railpods were positively packed today,” she said, straightening herself up.

Thaddea smiled and hurried forward to take her coat. “Took you long enough, we thought you might have died out there.”

Mahir rolled his eyes. “We did not. It’s good to see you, Anah,”

“And you- ah, it’s so nice to finally see you all again, it’s been too long. The teaching hospital is a busy place,” She looked around at the group, cheeks glowing. “Where’s Francis?”

Mahir leaned back on the desk behind him. “Well, he’s had to travel Inter-Pocket, so he might be a little-”

“Here! I’m here,” Francis burst through the doors, almost tripping over his own feet.

“Francis!” Mahir ran over to give him a hug, the rest of the unit laughing and joining in.

“This has to be the corniest thing we’ve ever done,” Cadence mumbled, leaning her head away from the many pairs of arms embracing each other; but even she could hide her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

“Even though Singh said I’m almost ready to get my cardigan, I just can’t stand the things- this darned library can’t make me like them, no matter how many ridiculous colours they come in.”

Mahir cast a tired look at Thaddea from behind the front desk. “I find it hard to believe you chose this job for yourself sometimes, you make it seem like you were forced into it.” He sighed. “Also, don’t go around telling people you close to getting a cardigan, that’s nowhere near true.”

Thaddea crossed her arms defensively. “Is too, she told me the other day,”

“Okay, firstly, I don’t think you know how the rankings work around here-” Thaddea scoffed at him. “-and _second_ , I believe what _you_ said was-” He spoke in a funny voice. “‘ _Can I hurry up and get my cardigan? I want to be a full librarian, not just some stupid shelf jockey_ ,’ to which Singh replied, ‘ _You’ll have to get a cardigan before that, Macleod, and before that you need to become an official Book Fighter and-_ ’ blah, blah, blah. Get off your high horse, Thaddea. This is only a casual, part-time thing we’re doing here right now, you know.”

She stood up stock straight and glared down at him, to the snickers of her fellow unit members. “Shove off, Mahir, it’s not like _you’re_ any closer are you, you little prick-”

“Still fighting at Wunsoc nowadays, Thaddea?” Arch cut in hastily.

“Oh, yeah… every now and then,” She replied with a wave of her hand, seemingly forgetting about her momentary rage. “I fight every Wednesday or so and I’ve been helping to train some junior scholars on Monday afternoons.”

“Aww, is Thaddy- Waddy taking care of little kiddy- widdies now?” Hawthorne smiled mischievously, puffing up his cheeks.

Thaddea swung a fist at his head, which he quickly dodged. “Shut up, Swift, I’m _training_ them, not babysitting them. How do you think I got this ripped, huh? Sitting on my arse?” She gestured dramatically at her arms. “I had plenty of trainers my age when I was a junior scholar.”

Anah patted her arm and gave her a tired smile. “He _knows_ , he knows- I’d think you’d be over all Hawthorne’s teasing by now, Dee,”

Thaddea carefully removed Anah’s hand from her arm and made a face, her cheeks reddening a little. “You- you know I’ve never liked that nickname, Kahlo,”

“Oh, come on, I think it’s cute.”

“Yeah, _Dee_ ,” Cadence smirked, crossing her arms as Morrigan snickered. “Really cute.”

Thaddea glared at her and rolled up one of her collared sleeves. “You call me that ONE more time, and I swear-”

Anah grabbed her shoulder again, more firmly, and looked at her pointedly. “What did I _just_ say-”

“ _Sorry_ , sorry-”

Morrigan’s attention was redirected suddenly by Lam, who had just perked up and was looking behind Hawthorne and Thaddea, her eyes wide and smile big.

“What-” Morrigan began, following the oracle’s gaze. Two voices were becoming more and more audible from behind the corner.

“-shush, please, Maz, we only just got the dragon in McKibbin Avenue to fall asleep this morning and we _really_ don’t need it waking up again-”

“Chill out, I wasn’t _that_ \- woopsie-” Marina Cheery tripped into view, an exhausted-looking Roshni Singh close behind.

“This is exactly why I’ve been getting complaints about you, love- you’re not exactly fit for a library.”

Hawthorne had also turned around and was peeking around the corner. “Is that-?” 

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean? I can be perfectly civilized if I want to be,” Miss Cheery objected.

“That’s exactly the problem we run into,” Roshni said drily. She lifted her head and smiled warmly when she saw the Unit looking at them. “Oh, your unit’s here, Marina.”

“Which one?” Miss Cheery looked up. Her face broke into a wide smile and she clapped her hands to her cheeks. “You _guys_ \- my lovely 919-ers? _Here_?”

Morrigan grinned back at her and the entire unit ran forward, Hawthorne, Arch and Lam giving her a big hug.

“Miss Cheery!” Anah said delightedly. “We would have told you we were coming if we knew you’d be here too.”

She squeezed them back and beamed. “Oh, don’t you worry yourself- but look, you’re all so big now! I haven’t seen most of you since forever ago... and when did _you_ get so tall, Morrigan?”

Morrigan chuckled. “I didn’t think I’d grown that much- it feels like nothing when I’m standing next to most of these people, though.” She made eyes at Hawthorne, Thaddea, Cadence and Mahir.

“Mm, you have a point. I mean, look at these two-” Miss Cheery stood up as straight as she could between Hawthorne and Thaddea, who mimicked her movement. “Look, you guys are _way_ taller than I was at your age. This is getting unfair if you ask me,”

Roshni laughed and patted her wife on the shoulder. “I completely forgot to tell you they were coming, I’m so sorry,” She turned to the unit. “Did you lot want to have a look around? I expect most of you haven’t been here in a while, although I must admit not much has changed.”

Mahir straightened up and said enthusiastically, “Of course they do, I’ll give everyone a little tour of sorts.” 

Roshni smiled. “Lovely- don’t be too long, though, we’ve got a scheduled extermination in an hour or so.”

Mahir nodded and waved a hand at his unit to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beep boop gay is on the way.
> 
> also you may notice my writing is pretty fuckin dialogue heavy, feel free to gloss over that <3

**Author's Note:**

> me? finishing a fic and THEN moving to the next one? hah, couldn't be me. no, i like stopping halfway through one and starting ten more, only to repeat that cycle over and over :D
> 
> anyway i really liked the whole timeskip idea and i've written quite a bit already, so expect more parts really soon. 
> 
> hope you like it so far, thanks for reading :))


End file.
